Un gran error
by Reira-Heartfilia
Summary: Natsu y Happy deciden husmear en las cosas de Lucy pero gracias a esto caen en una situación nada agradable para ambos basado en el omake "cola cola" pasen y lean n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es el primer Fic que escribo y es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de anime Natsu y Lucy . y esta basado en el omake "The Coca cola" al leerlo me parecio que tenia muy buen material para esta pareja, pensaba hacerlo en un One-shot, pero al escribir creo q seria mejor hacer unos 3 capitulos hehe. Bueno sin más por el momento solo me resta decir q espero les guste se acpetan criticas buenas y malas (aunq seria bueno q no fueran tan duros :9) Fairy tail es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

**Cap 1. UN GRAN ERROR**

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Magnolia, Lucy caminaba alegre hacia su casa regresando de las compras que había hecho para prepararse una deliciosa comida después de una misión que había realizado con el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail estaba algo cansada así q se lo tenia bn merecido, después tomaría un largo baño y por ultimo antes de acostarse escribiría un poco sobre su novela. Recién había llegado a su casa cuando lo primero que vio fue a un peli rosa y a un gato azul en su sillón..

Creo q ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto pero..- dijo la rubia al ver al par en su casa cómodamente

Bienvenida a casa Lucy veo q traes más comida q bueno xq ya se esta acabando- dijo el alegre Dragon Slayer, después de haber devorado casi toda la comida de la rubia- Aye mira lucy he hecho un par de dibujos- le sigio el minino azul

– Esta es mi casa váyanse- grito Lucy al ver la expresión tranquila de sus compañeros al estar invadiendo su casa, además del desastre q estaban ocasionando en su sala, la mesa era un desastre llena de comida toda revulta sin mencionar los dibujos de Happy con marcadores los cuales serian muy difíciles de quitar después.

Ehh pero que dices, solo veníamos a jugar un rato- replico Natsu tras el enojo de la rubia- Aye no tienes corazón- le apoyo su amigo azul

Vallanse quiero darme un baño- les contesto lucy

Ohh vamos lo puedes hacer después venimos solo para jugar contigo no seas así Lucy- trato de convencerla Natsu, aunq lo único q consiguió fue enfurecer más a Lucy ya q esta le dijo- Pero yo quiero bañarme ahora! .*

Esta bien puedes bañarte ahorita podemos esperar (q considerado XD), pero xq quieres q nos vallamos acaso crees q vamos a espiart?- le pregunto Natsu a lo q su peqño amigo añadió- eso es Lucy es muy egocéntrica

Si serán..- se resigno a decir Lucy, pero bueno supongo q ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios por part de ambos (pobre lucy las cosas q a veces tiene q soportar)- Bueno esta bien jugare con ustedes después de darme un baño, pero después de eso tendrán q irse quiero terminar mi novela entendieron!- les dijo la muy resignada Lucy, siempre terminaba cediendo ante aquel par

Siiii- gritaba aquel par, Lucy apenas había entrado al baño y ellos ya estaba pensando sobre q husmear en sus cosas pues de seguro encontrarían algo vergonzoso entre las cosas de la chica q después usarían para bromear con ella en el gremio, se dirigieron al librero q Lucy tenia en su cuarto- Mira Happy creo q he encontrado algo bueno aquí jijji- reia Natsu a la vez q agarraba un libro un tanto más delgado q el resto de los q se encontraban en el lugar con una pasta de algo parecido al cuero.

Que es esto? Este libro se ve diferente a los demás decía natsu- Q es eso Natsu- preguntaba curioso happy

Natsu y happy hojeaban el libro cuando natsu comenzó a sentir algo de picazón en la nariz y no pudo evitar un gran estornudo sobre el libro

Maldición!-dijo preocupado natsu- waaa q asco natsu- le dijo happy a su compañero- nooo el libro- grito preocupado natsu

Tranquilo natsu lo único q tenemos q hacer es limpiarlo ¿no?- dijo happy solucionando el problema o eso creía, pero las hojas eran un poco frágiles lo q provoco q el libro se rasgara- Waaaaa- gritaron al unísono happy y natsu

Pero q haces happy!- grito natsu encendido (literarmente) y con su puño envuelto el fuego golpeo la mesa donde se encontraba el libro- waa Natsu relajat estas quemando el libro esta quedando peor- grito histérico happy

Uppss esto no va a terminar bn - dijo natsu al darse cuenta de lo q estaba haciendo, no había mas remedio el libro de Lucy paso de estar empapado en moco a rasgado y finalamente quedamo cortesía de natsu.

Yyy ahora.. q hacemos?- se preguntaron el par después de ver el libro "algo" arruinado, se podía escuchar a Lucy silbando en el baño la chica realmente estaba disfrutando de su baño aunq no podía dejar de pensar si su habitación estaba del todo segura con aquel par solos en ella, pues ambos en ocasiones anteriores ya habían espiado entre sus cosas causándole momentos incomodos. Happy pensó rápidamente en un plan y dijo- Tengo una idea no nos queda otra salida más q engañarla!, Oye lucy podrias prestarme uno de tus libros? de titula "Maya Forest"

Noo ese no, Ese es un libro muy especial para mi, no lo toquen por nada del mundo entendieron - se oyo gritar desde el baño a lucy

Que? – gritaron ambos casi les daba un infarto – P.. esq parece t.. tan interesante- trato de articular natsu – sii – le apoyo el neko – tratando de hacer ceder a lucy

En serio? Lo han leído?- les pregunto lucy

Por supuesto, Aye es un libro bastante interesant- contestaron al instante sus amigos esperando una respuesta positiva de la chica

B.. bueno.. hare una excepción con ustedes y se los dejare, pero cuídenlo mucho entendieron?, ya les dije q es especial para mi- contesto muy entusiasmada lucy

Aye!-contestaron llorando happy y natsu y salieron inmediatamente de la casa de lucy

Vamos happy no tenemos tiempo q perder! Tenemos q buscar el libro en todas las librerías de la cuidad- grito eufórico natsu corriendo a paso acelerado junto con happy, ahora si empezaría la travesía para tratar de enmendar ese gran error..

Bueno hasta aqui queda este primer capitulo espero les haya gustado recuerden comentar pronto subiré los otros capítulos saudos!


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia supongo que si se parece mucho al omake espero darle mi toque personal en los siguientes y poder subir la siguiente pronto y, disfrútenlo c: gracias a los que lo han leído, sus comentarios me han dado ánimos de escribir un buen Fic espero poder lograrlo n.n sin más por el momento empecemos Fairy tail es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

**Un gran error cap. II**

Tres días después de haber buscado exhaustivamente por toda la cuidad de Magnolia estaban nuestros queridos Happy y Natsu tirados sobre una de las mesas del gremio casi podían ver sus almas escaparse de si pues su búsqueda desesperada por todas las librerías de la cuidad había sido en vano pues ni la más pequeña pista sobre donde podrían encontrar aquel libro, el libro que por culpa de sus tonterías y el cual era una preciada posesión de su querida compañera de aventuras había quedado reducido a cenizas, creían que iban a perder la cabeza nada podía ser peor que eso de solo pensar lo que pasaría si Lucy se enteraba de lo ocurrido su alma volvia a escapar, durante esos días no habían visto a Lucy excusándose sobre que tenían que hacer una misión que solo ellos podían hacer (ha claro q esa es una misión solo para ellos después de lo que hicieron). Erza y Gray estaban con ellos ya se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido:

Que haremos ahora si no esta en ninguna librería?- se preguntaba Natsu tirado en la mesa junto con Happy

La solución más simple y la correcta seria que le dijeran lo que ocurrió en verdad y se disculpen después de todo Lucy los aprecia mucho estoy seguro que los perdonara – les aconsejaba Gray

Estoy de acuerdo con el – secundo Erza - entre más esperen la situación se pondrá peor

Pero ella nos dijo que era muy especial como se supone que se lo diga – replico Natsu al borde del colapso

Pues más a mi favor ¿no? – dijo Gray – No le pueden mentir sobre eso además ya se los dije ella los quiere seguro los perdona, ella no es de las personas que guardan rencor

T_T creo q tienes razón – se resigno Natsu – Aye- agrego el pqño Happy

Ambos realmente apreciaban a Lucy ella había traido cierta alegría al gremio y a sus vidas y a pesar de que les encantaba molestarla escabulléndose a su casa a escondidas de la rubia para después asustarla entre otras de sus típicas bromas, ellos jamás pensarían en lastimar a Lucy por eso se esforzaban al máximo para poder recuperar el libro que destruyeron.

Eso se ganan por ser tan idiotas además nada ganan quedándose aquí perdiendo el tiempo – dijo "tiernamente" Erza (haha esa Erza siempre sin rodeos)- Vamos no se preocupen todo resultara bien si dicen la verdad como dice Gray si quieren yo los acompaño así evitamos que Lucy los mate.

Supongo que no hay más remdio así que esta decidido Vamos Happy es hora de aclarar todo esto – se decidio por fin Natsu- Aye Sir

En ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron y entro una energética y feliz rubia saludando y llamando a aquel par-Happy Natsu que bueno que regresaron de su misión- entro la alegre lucy, con solo escuchar su tierna voz las fuerzas que habían reunido Natsu y Happy se esfumaron sin mas tan rápido como el mareo de Natsu se presenta en cuanto se sube o piensa en los transportes, comenzaron a sudar rápidamente y voltearon los más temerosos y más nerviosos que jamás habían estado en toda su vida

Ya terminaron de leer el libro? – pregunto una ansiosa y feliz Lucy XD

Bu..Bueno sobre eso Lucy….- se qudo sin palabras natsu – la verdad es que nosotros…..- trato de ayudarlo en vano el minino azul

Lo sabia, no lo han leído aun eso es perfecto n.n – dijo aun más entusiasmada la chica- conociéndolos supuse que eso pasaría por eso vine preparada hoy verán "Maya Forest" es como una segunda parte de "Miltu Fable" aunque es claro que puede gustarte Maya Forest si es que lo lees independiente del otro pero como escritora y amiga les puedo decir que si leen Miltu Fable primero les gustara aun más tomen- les extendió la rubia el otro libro titulado "Miltu Fable" y su hermosa sonrisa hacia que aquellos culpables de tal delito el cual ella ignoraba se pusieran aun más palidos nerviosos y sudorosos

Y no se preocupen pueden devolvérmelo cuando quieran tómense el tiempo que sea necesario para que lo disfruten como debe de ser , y ya se hasta podríamos hacer un club de lectura solo nosotros tres….-se detuvo la chica al ver ahí a Gray y Erza- no lo siento Erza y Gray también pueden unírsenos después de que los terminen pueden prestárselos a ellos – finalizo con su angelical sonrisa que caracterizaba a Lucy

O.. Oye Lucy y porque es tan especial este libro para ti ehh?- se atrevio a preguntar el minino azul a su compañera entre tartamudeos

En eso Lucy bajo su cabeza un tanto pensativa y avergonzada por lo que diría y finalmente dijo:

Pues verán es un …. Recuerdo de mi madre – termino con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y una ahora más inocente y angelical sonrisita

¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!- se limitaron a exclamar Natsu y Happy ahora si que se habían sacado el premio gordo no solo habían primero ensuciado luego roto y para finalizar incendiado uno de los preciados objetos de Lucy sino que además ese, ese preciso objeto era un recuerdo de su Madre

…. Glup - tanto Gray como Erza se habían quedado atonitos ante la declaración de la chica ¡son unos idiotas! Paso por la mente de los dos.

De cualquier forma léanlo ¿si? Y díganme que es lo que opinan en lo personal creo que la ultima parte es muy emotiva – volvio a decir lucy a sus amigos

T_T Y_Y T_T si bueno ya nos vez, estamos llorando por adelantado – lloraban literalmente Natzu y Happy que harian ahora después de lo dicho por Lucy

Bueno me voy esta conversación me dio animos de seguir con mi novela – se despidió por fin Lucy

Un aura negativa de los mil demonios rodeaba ahora a Natsu y Happy quienes estaban nuevamente tumbados en la mesa del gremio

No fui capaz de decirle la verdad T_T – se lamentaba Natsu – Aye Natsu eres un fracaso – le reclamaba su compañero azul

Pues no te culpo tenia una cara tan feliz supongo que yo tampoco hubiera sido capaz de romper esa linda sonrisa – trato de animarlos Gray

Tienes razón Gray ni siquiera yo hubiera sido capaz .., además un recuerdo de su madre ehh, eso lo hace aun mas difícil – se resigno a decir la Titania

Waaaaa no lo soporto más esto me esta carcomiendo vivo – Grito Natsu a todo pulmón para luego golpear la mesa y salir corriendo a toda prisa del gremio para luego exclamar – Voy a disculparme no es bueno andar con metiras verdad y más a los amigos

Aye yo también voy Natsu después de todo no fuiste el único involucrado en esto - corrió Happy apresurado para alcanzar a su compañero

Despues de alcanzar a la rubia a la mitad del camino a su casa Natsu y Happy detuvieron a Lucy para tratar de explicarle todo lo que había sucedido comenzaron su historia y la cara de Lucy paso de estar soprendida por que sus amigos la detuvieran a mitad de su andar a ir cambiando gradualmente a una cara llena de tristeza y dolor

….. y así fue que Happy y yo lo terminamos arruinando por completo ¡Por Favor Lucy perdonanos comos unos idiostas pero en verdad lo sentimos! – gritaron a todo lo que pudieron tanto Natsu como Happy y al mismo tiempo hicieron una reverencia esperando lo mejor

… - ninguna palabra salía de la boca de Lucy lo único eran sus lagrimas rodar una tras otra por sus mejillas y sin más se echo a correr dejando a sus dos arrepentidos amigos atrás sin ninguna palabra ni siquiera un ¡los odio! o ¡son unos idiotas¡

Happy y Natsu no pudieron detenerla solo ver como se alejaba

Bravo Natsu ahora si lo hiciste en grande de las peores estupideces que has cometido en la vida has herido a tu más grande amiga; se dijo para si Natsu más deprimido que nunca

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capitulo espero les haya gustado y quiero decirles que ya casi termino el siguiente así que lo subiré pronto pero antes de eso quisiera pedir su opinión : se me ocurrio hacer de esto en el siguiente capi un tanto Gray x Lucy para que la cosa se ponga más interesante y para que se desligue un poco mas del omake original me gusta esta pareja solo para q le ponga emoción a las historias XD pero ustedes mandan así que dejen sus comentarios y hasta la próxima :D


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos aquí les traigo la ultima parte de este Fic pronto subiré uno nuevo basado en otro Omake haha aunque de este si es solo la idea de que Lucy sea una princesa y todo eso el Omake se llama "Happy con botas" por si algún día lo quieren leer esta divertido sobre todo el final bueno en fin espero que les guste el final y gracias por seguir la historia sin mas preámbulos he aquí la historia

Fairy tail es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

**Un gran error final **

Había pasado una semana desde que Natsu y Happy habían confesado la verdad a Lucy y también una semana desde que Lucy no aparecía por Fairy Tail, todos estaban preocupados tanto por Lucy como por aquel par pues desde ese día no paraban de ir y venir nuevamente de todas las librerías habías y por haber ahora no solo de Magnolia sino de todo Fiore, tenían que conseguir ese libro a cualquier precio no importaba lo que tuvieran que hacer si eso significaba que Lucy los perdonara y volviera al gremio así que por lo pronto estaban ahí tumbados nuevamente en una de las mesas solo habían pasado para recoger un poco de provisiones para emprender de nuevo su viaje en busca del libro.

Mmmm… creo que ya es hora de que actuemos no lo crees así Erza? – cuestiono Gray a la Titania la cual estaba igual o más preocupada por sus 3 amigos ya que en verdad los apreciaba más a Lucy que casi la consideraba una hermana

Supongo que si pero que deberíamos hacer no como si pudiéramos a obligar a Lucy a que los perdone, y menos parar a ese par. – reflexionaba Erza – Creo q la mejor opción es que tu vallas a ver a Lucy eres el más sereno en este tipo de asuntos te ira bien, tratare de tranquilizar a Natsu y Happy deberían tomar un descanso – le dio ánimos Erza a Gray

Bien pero no te prometo nada – Así Gray estaba punto de emprender el camino hacia la casa de Lucy cuando de pronto las puertas del gremio se abrieron para dejar ver la silueta de la rubio todos en Fairy Tail estaban impactados de que esta se presentara tan de repente y al mismo tiempo preocupados de lo pusiese ocurrir.

Gray se quedo solo ahí parado viendo como Lucy hacia su entrada con la cabeza agachada justo en dirección hacia Natsu y Happy paso por un lado de este y solo pudo decir en un tono leve ….Lucy… pero lo suficiente para que Natsu escuchara aquel nombre cosa que lo levanto rápidamente, bueno además no es como si no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de su amiga ya que ya había captado su olor ese olor único y exquisito que solo ella poseía pero por lo agotado que este se encontraba no había reaccionado de inmediato hasta que escucho como Gray la nombraba

…. – tanto Natsu como Happy se quedaron mudos al ver a su compañera la que ahora probablemente los odiara como nadie más en el planeta y que tal vez solo venia a confirmar aquello que tanto temían escuchar de sus labios

Natsu .. Happy – dijo por fin la rubia aun con la cabeza gacha - yo no se como decirles esto… - si ahora estaba confirmado tanto Happy como Natsu estaban "preparados" para escuchar esas crueles palabras pero al que mas le dolia pensar en eso en que tal vez si habían perdido a Lucy para siempre era a Natsu después de todo habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, el había sido quien la había convencido de unirse al gremio , la acompaño en su primera misión, en fin tantas cosas y que todo terminara por una estupidez de su parte eso le desgarraba el corazón en los profundo de su ser, así que lo único q hizo el pelirosa fue respirar hondo y tratar de serenarse para ese balde de agua fría por parte de la rubia la cual pensaba Natsu el día de hoy se veía hermosa en ese vestido que tria puesto se veía especialmente radiante esa mañana, genial esa era la cereza que adornaba el plato hasta parecía intencional de cualquier forma la rubia consiguió articular sus siguientes palabras las cuales los dejaron con la boca abierta

Yo .. LO SIENTO, lo siento tanto! – les dijo Lucy algo avergonzada y sonrojada y ante aquella declaración todos quedaron atonitos en especial Natsu y Happy O.O casi se les caiga la boca al suelo … se quedaron aun mas sin palabras

Yo les menti - continuo diciendo la rubia y de la bolsa que traía consigo saco varias copias del tan buscado libro por sus compañeros "Maya Forest" – Queeeee! Pero si hay un monton – dijeron Happy y Natsu – pero como es posible Lucy acaso tu comprast todos estos libros solo para q no los encontráramos jamás ere muy cruel Lucy – lloriqueaba Happy

Bu.. bueno sobre eso – comenzó a explicar la rubia – yo escribi esos libro e intente que los publicaran hace tiempo pero …. – hizo una pausa y apretó sus puños su mirada era nostálgica y triste – pero no pude lograrlo no consegui que se publicara

Con razón no podíamos encontrarlo – pensaron al mismo tiempo natsu y happy

Aunque no les menti del todo pues en cierta medida si son un recuerdo de mi madre ya que logre inspirar mi libro en uno que ella había escrito cuando era joven y solia leerme todas las noches antes de dormir, pues sabia lo mucho que me gustaba su historia - continuo Lucy y se podía escuchar en su voz el dolor y tristeza que llevaba dentro, hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado como burlándose de si misma y continuo

– Cuando me dijeron que les parecía interesante no pude evitar ponerme feliz realmente feliz, d solo pensar que a ustedes quienes ese tipo de cosas no les interesan tanto, es algo vergonzoso de admitir pero en ese momento me emocione mucho –y lucy coloco sus manos sobre la mesa como tratando de no caer al piso por todos esos sentimientos que llevaba dentro de ella

Yo de verdad quería que lo leyeran, mis esperanzas volvieron nuevamente y quería escuchar de los dos que mi libro era muy bueno lo interesante que era, con eso no me resultaría un fracaso total el que no lo hibiesen publicado además así de cierta forma habría concertado que el editor que se negó a publicarlo se equivoco respecto al libro y a mi, me habría bastado con que a ustedes les gustara….. – después de esto Lucy hizo una pausa

Tanto Natsu como Happy sentían como si un Taladro perforara dentro se si, no sabían si sus palabras resultaban más hirientes de lo que esperaban oir, se sentían realmente mal de haber decepcionado y traicionado así a su más preciada amiga

Saben – reanudo Lucy después de lo que a sus amigos les parecio una eternidad - En realidad no me importo que halla quemado el libro eso es lo de menos, es solo que cuando pensé que me mintieron diciendo que el libro era interesante yo.. yo me sentí muy mal – finalizo la rubia

Hicimos algo horrible de verdad lo sentimos Lucy ¡ T_T – le suplicaron el pelirosa y el minino azul

No, en realidad no estoy enfadada con ninguno de los dos - les respondió Lucy temblorosa y llevándose los manos al rostro para que no viesen sus lagrimas

A mi me da vergüenza haber tenido esas esperanzas snif snif – decía entre sollozos la pobre lucy pero en eso intervinieron primero natsu diciendo

No no pasa nada sabes los únicos aquí que tienen la culpa de todo somos nosotros mira golpéame, golpéame todo lo que quieras hasta matarme si quieres cualquier cosa que te haga sentir mejor pero por favor no llores - decía Natsu casi apunto d acompañarla en su llanto

Si mira incluso también patea mi trasero azul todo el día hasta que te hallas desahogado – le ofreció ahora el minino azul

No no por favor fui yo quien los metió en este problema para empezar - lloro aun mas Lucy y sin mas se echo a correr fuera del gremio una vez más

Lucy por favor - grito natsu viéndola correr lejos pero algo en él le impedía correr tras ella por más que quisiera sus piernas no le respondía, en eso solo vio a alguien correr junto a él era Gray quien le grito mientras seguía corriendo - idiota pero que haces porque no vas tras ella, tsk iré a calmarla un poco deberías venir lo más pronto posible o que acaso eres tan poco hombre como para responderle - y sin más que agregar Gray salió del gremio a detener a la rubia

5 minutos después Natsu seguía ahí parado parecía estar asimilándolo todo

Deberías darte prisa no querrás que Gray haga la parte que te corresponde a ti ¿cierto? – la voz de Erza lo saco de su shock – si no te apresuras seguro que el la terminara consolando es eso lo que quieres? – finalizo Erza para después darle un pequeño empujón, bueno en realidad fue más una patada para que de una vez por todas partiera en busca de la rubia

Lucy había corrido tanto y tan veloz que no se había dado cuenta de que había terminado en el bosque en el cual siempre iba a pescar junto con Happy y Natsu, cayó sobre sus rodillas y nuevamente comenzó a llorar no quería sentirse así en cierto modo se sentía culpable con sus dos amigos los había hecho pasar por un martirio al buscar su libro por toda la cuidad e incluso por todo el reino eso solo le demostraba cuanto la apreciaban tanto que se habían puesto en acción en cuanto hicieron aquella "travesura" eso en cierto modo la hacia sentir muy feliz y querida , pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse algo mal por la mentira que sus amigos le habían hecho. De ahora en adelante las cosas estarían algo raras entre ellos, no lo podría ver a los ojos por un tiempo aun así ella esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran y todo fuera como antes pues estar con ellos era realmente divertido y la hacia inmensamente feliz en especial el estar cerca de Natsu.

Mientras Lucy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Gray llego a interrumpirlos

Lucy! – jadeo el mago de hielo después de haber corrido detrás de ella - estas bien? – le pregunto el pelinegro

S-si estoy bien – respondió la rubia limpiándose las lagrimas – pero dime por que corriste hasta aquí ? – le pregunto extrañada la maga celestial _por un momento pensé que eras Natsu _pensó para si la chica

Ahh bueno – comenzó a titubear Gray – bueno en realidad te vi mal cuando saliste del gremio y como el bueno para nada de Natsu no corrió tras de ti pensé que alguien tenia que hacerlo no seria conveniente dejarte en ese estado – le dijo el moreno al tiempo en que se iba acercando a ella sentía la necesidad de abrazarla fuertemente, solo verla así de frágil y triste no podía contenerse, así que comenzó a abrazar a la chica y esta solo pudo aceptar la amabilidad de su amigo, pero el mago de hielo no se percato de que alguien esta llegando la lugar

Lucy! – grito Natsu llegando rápidamente al lugar – incrédulo de lo que veía esa escena que hasta podría decirse se veía algo tierna su amigo-rival abrazando dulcemente a Lucy a su Lucy – Lu..Lucy – volvió a gritar Natsu acercándose cada vez mas desesperado al lugar queriendo arrebatar a la rubia de los brazos del moreno. Por su parte Lucy al escuchar la voz de Natsu se separo bruscamente de Gray buscando a Natsu

Natsu – se fue acercando a el – que haces aquí? – le pregunto al tiempo que se iba acercando a el

Lucy y..yo lo siento, perdóname por favor yo no quiero que las cosas estén así entre nosotros por favor dime o haz lo que quieras conmigo para que esa amargura que sientes por mi se valla y volvamos a ser los mismo de antes – suplico Natsu a Lucy y ella podía notar esa desesperación y frustración en el y no podía evitar sentirse mal por provocarle eso a su amigo

Nat..Natsu por favor deja eso ya no soporto verte así ya te dije en el Gremio que no estaba molesta con ustedes – le replico Lucy a punto de derramar sus lagrimas otra vez

El que no soporta verte así soy yo! - grito enojado Natsu – y tampoco soporto el haberte visto abrazada de esa manera con este teme – le reclamo a la rubia al tiempo que señalaba a Gray – yo de verdad no lo soporto el único que debería abrazarte soy yo! - finalizó el pelirosa y esto ultimo retumbo en todo el bosque.

Lucy esta en shock había escuchado bien eso había sonado como si Natsu estuviera celoso aun estaba asimilando las cosas cuando Natsu la tomo de uno de sus brazos y rápida pero dulcemente la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, Gray por su parte sonrió por ver que su amigo había logrado llegar y se alegraba pues si se hubiese tardado más tal vez no hubiera sido capaz de contenerse con la rubia y no quería que eso pasara pues sabia lo importante que era para Natsu y no pensaba interferir entre ellos ,pues ella no era solo su mejor amiga como él decía que lo era, así que sin más se fue alejando sin que los otros dos se percataran de ello.

Na..Natsu – dijo suavemente Lucy pero fue interrumpida por el Dragon Slayer pues este junto tiernamente sus labios con los de ella, esto la sorprendió aun mas pero no pudo decir que le desagradara todo lo contrario le correspondió al instante y ya que para ambos fue su primer beso este era algo inexperto pero aun así era lo mas dulce y tierno que un beso podía ser lentamente se fueron separando uno del otro y aun sonrojados por aquel momento Natsu fue el primero en hablar

Lucy yo lo siento en serio, y no lo digo solo por haber destruido el libro sino por haberte mentido yo esperaba poder remediar las cosas pero no fue así y en su lugar termine lastimándote, cuando lo único que quiero en este mundo es protegerte, por favor perdóname – rogo el chico al tiempo en que volvía a sujetar a la chica por su cintura para atraerla hacia él y hundir su cabeza en su cuello, y Lucy lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y abrazar a Natsu por su cabeza diciéndole

Claro que te perdono Natsu – y tras una risita por parte de la chica prosiguió – de cualquier forma quien podría seguir disgustada con alguien cuando ese alguien la besa por primera vez no lo crees - y volvió a reír la rubia mientras Natsu solo se sonrojaba por segunda vez pero este se armó de valor y levanto la cabeza para ver a la Lucy de a los ojos a eso ojos color chocolate que lo volvían loco pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaban de paz y con una voz ronca pero dulce le dijo a la chica

Si bueno en cuanto a eso supongo que quedo claro lo mucho que yo te quiero no es así, por eso Lucy tu .. tu qui. Quiesieras ser mi …nov.. - y no pudo evitar el balbucear y ponerse extremadamente nervioso pero Lucy se le adelanto y deposito un beso en sus labios por unos segundos para luego separarse y con una angelical sonrisa decirle al chico:

Por supuesto que si quiero ser tu novia Natsu – y dicho esto se recargo con su pecho y abrazo con fuerza a su ahora novio

Lucy – dijo incrédulo el chico pero después de unos segundo reacciono y sonrió con sus característica sonrisa dejando gran dentadura blanca –gracias te prometo no volver a cometer un erro así lo juro

No seguro que lo harás eres Natsu después de todo – rio Lucy y lo miro nuevamente a los ojos- pero estoy segura que siempre hallaras la forma de arreglarlo ¿no? - y dicho esto los dos comenzaron a reír.

En eso un gatito azul llego a toda prisa a abrazar a la rubia mientras sollozaba en su pecho balbuceando su nombre y diciendo que lo perdonara que no debió haber escuchado a Natsu y los dos chicos se voltearon a ver sonrientes, Lucy abrazo al minino y le dijo

Tranquilo Happy ya todo esta bien no hay razón por la cual llorar cierto Natsu, ahora volvamos al gremio hace varios días que no veo a todos - y después de decir esto Happy vio como se miraban sus dos amigos y no pudo evitar decir su típico

Se ggggustan – dijo el minino con su patita en la boca a lo cual Natsu y Lucy no pudieron evita sonrojarse fuertemente pero además Natsu también comenzó a pelear a Happy diciendo que no los molestara y admitiendo su relación. Happy le dijo que no había nada de lo cual avergonzarse que era obvio que algún día iban a terminar juntos y que se alegraba por ello

Al final los tres volvieron al gremio Natsu y Lucy ahora eran una pareja oficialmente y no podían esperar llegar al gremio y decírselo a todos bueno aunque esto solo era por parte de Lucy, Natsu solo pensaba en lo molesto que seria ser bombardeado por las preguntas de las chicas y las cosas que le dirían por su parte los chicos. De cualquier manera quien iba a pensar que lo que comenzó como una travesura después paso a ser un gran erro iba a terminar por convertirse en lo mejor que les podía haber pasado a ese trio, solo tendrían que esperar a ver que nuevas aventuras podía depararle el futuro a los tres magos de Fairy Tail.

**Fin **

Bueno eso esta fue mi primera historia espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final y de ser así espero poder mejorar en las siguientes, nuevamente gracias por leerla y espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
